


He Wants Me Dead

by KindListener



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Jack gets bored of his stupid, networking party.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader, Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader, Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	He Wants Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day On The Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458577) by [HoneyGrunge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge). 



> I adored HoneyGrunge’s fic so you _know_ I had to Rule 63 it. Also, it’s still not entirely finished but y’know...

You, nervously, sip your drink and survey the corporate hotshots party, feeling lost and confused as your CEO abandons you in order to mingle. You hug the wall, trying to stay as out-of-sight as possible. Montgomery — or, as you're supposed to call him, Mister Jakobs — had forced you to attend, just in case he got too drunk to get himself home. And you'd, begrudgingly, agreed because your number one priority as a PA is to make sure that your CEO survives the day. Oh, and there’s always the rent so it’s almost obligation to do overtime to earn enough to survive. Jakobs, the cheap fucker.

You turn to head back to the buffet and jump out of your skin yourself when you smack, face-first, into someone's chest, bouncing off of it.  
“Holymotherof—” You splutter as a low chuckle sounds in front of you and you glance up, slowly. That voice had sounds familiar...  
“Well hey there, pumpkin. What have we here?” The low voice drawls, beefy arms crossing the stocky chest. Oh. Oh, no.  
“Handsome Jack!” You gasp under your breath, hands going slack with shock and losing control of your drink. The glass falls to the floor, shattering and making your face burn with both embarrassment and shock. A couple of corporate jackasses turn their head and look down their noses at you.  
“Ah, shit. Sorry, I scared ya. I — uh — can have that effect sometimes.” He says with a small smirk, a hungry and somewhat predatory look sneaking across his eyes as he holds a hand out to you. You take it, gingerly, and he pulls you up, smoothly, passing you a fresh glass of whatever expensive shit they’re serving. His mismatched eyes are leering down at you and you can't help but feel a dark blush creep across your cheekbones. God, but he is a beautiful man. Crazy. Batshit insane. But, still, beautiful.  
“Th-Thank you, sir.” You manage through shaking lips, taking the drink and sipping it to appease him. His grin widens and he turns on his heel, leaving you at a loss. Why would he just leave after making an effort to say hello to a no-name, low ranking assistant?

You shake off the bad feeling currently twisting in your gut, resuming your escape to the massive spread of food. You're picking at the seafood when all of a sudden a sharp pain twists in your stomach, nearly doubling you over with the intensity.  
"Ow! Oh, shit...!" You hiss, drawing a curious glance from a man next to you. He reaches out a cybernetic hand to touch your shoulder; fair face leaning in to study your sweaty, pale skin. Before he can say anything, you're on your knees, violently, emptying the contents of your stomach on the carpet and upsetting the rich fuckers in your proximity.  
"Oh, okay! Let’s get you to the bathroom!" He offers, hands slipping under your arms to haul you up on wobbly legs. Your muscles feel like jelly and mortal fear explodes in your chest as he half-drags, half-helps you down an empty hallway. Are... Are you dying?

He opens the door with his back and you blink as the harsh light assaults your now-sensitive eyes. The cyborg is whispering something to you but you barely register it between the sensation of your organs liquefying and the sight in front of you. Handsome Jack, leaning against a sink with a grin plastered across his face. You glance down with fevered eyes, and they widen in shock. Jesus, that's... That’s a big dick.  
“Heeeeey, pumpkin, you feelin’ okay? You enjoy that little refreshment I gave you?” He purrs, stalking forward, like a skag circling his latest meal, and only stopping when his neglected erection pushes against your restless stomach. “Rhys, give him the next round.” He directs and the smaller man reaches into his pocket to withdraw a syringe. You panic, grunting out noises in desperation and terror as he sticks you in the neck and injects whatever hellish cocktail they've prepared for you. A tiny sob finds its way out of your throat, liquid fire screaming through your veins as you start to, violently, shake and shudder in his arms. Jack coos, mockingly, as you pant, your pupils dilating and breath quickening as the drug takes root in your brain and your crotch.

Just like that, the nausea is gone, and you're a little more sure-footed. You open your mouth to scream for help, but no sound comes out. Jack bursts into cruel laughter as you sag, helplessly, back against Rhys, gritting your teeth as he leans over to lock the door of the spacey restroom. An intrusive hand slides down to palm at your crotch and you gasp as the fire centers itself between your thighs. Suddenly, you're sweating, and a mewl tumbles out of you as you feel yourself thickening in your pants. Fuck, you should've known; an aphrodisiac.

“There we go. Perfect!” Jack barks in excitement, seemingly not worried about the crowds outside, as you push back against his palm, desperate for some sort of friction. He reaches into his pocket to withdraw a switchblade, flicking it open to slice, cleanly, down your dress pants, catching the skin of your abdomen, ever so slightly. You gasp, quietly, voice still constricted by the drug. “He’s pretty, don’t ya think?” Jack whispers and the timbre goes straight to your dick. Rhys hums in reply.  
“He’s cute.” He responds, burying his lips against the crook of your neck. Jack kneels before you but there’s no debate who’s in charge, here. He licks a wet stripe across your belly, licking the small amount of blood that had collected from that small gash he made. The sight makes you feel light-headed, your blood on Handsome Jack’s tongue. He seals his lips over the shallow gash and sucks, running his tongue over the cut, over and over. You’re head is in the clouds as his fingers trace your erection. And, all of a sudden, his mouth is all over your cock, all hot and wet and so fucking good. Tassiter liked him, right? You might’ve just figured out why.  
“Nnnnngh... Jack, sir...” You whine, lowly, and he smirks, removing his mouth and nodding to Rhys.

The man behind you, Rhys, pushes you against the sinks, face pressed against a marble countertop. Behind you, Jack steps forward until you feel the hot, thick head of his cock at your needy entrance. He doesn't pause, shoving himself in with a violent thrust of his hips, stretching you and drawing stinging tears to your eyes. Your arousal decreases the pain and, if not for that, you'd be screaming in agony. Or attempting to, anyway. The scent of blood cuts through everything and you bite at your lip, trying your best not to cry.  
“Fuck... You’re so fuckin’ tight, pumpkin...” He pants out as he slams his hips into yours, shaft brushing searing pleasure into your prostate with each rough cycle of in and out. Your head falls to the counter as Rhys leans down to suck a dark mark into your shoulder, cold, metal fingers exploring past your dress shirt so he can stake his claims elsewhere on the canvas of your back. Another hand claims your wrist and you feel your fingers against hot flesh. Rhys is rock hard, too, pulsing in your palm as you, weakly, grasp his cock, beginning to jerk him off with his assistance.

“Hey, kitten, why don’t you use his pretty, little mouth?” Jack breathes, hastily, and hauls you over the corner of the counter to give Rhys some room to manoeuvre.  
“Yeah. He does have some pretty lips on him.” You manage to ease your eyes open and his dick is just there, all flushed with blood and arousal. “Open wide.” Rhys coos, pressing the crown of his leaking cock to your lips. You grit your teeth and Rhys shakes his head.  
“Need a little help?” Comes the voice from behind you and the younger man nods. A sharp pain stabs across your scalp and across the back of your neck as Jack grabs a handful of your hair and pulls your head up. The drug amplifies the pain, causing you to gasp out and Rhys takes his opening. You can taste his pre-come, thick and salty. “How is he?” Jack asks, releasing his hold on your hair.  
“Clumsy.” Rhys replies, easily. Cold, metal fingertips drag against your scalp as he takes a handful of hair, easing his cock into your throat. You gag but he doesn’t relent, instead opting to fuck your mouth. You drool, oxygen growing scarce with every thrust of his hips. Eyes rolled into the back of your head, you just let them do it, Jack fucking your ass so hard you could split in two and Rhys fucking your throat. “Mmm... Shit, that’s good... His throat’s all tight and wet...” Rhys breathes.  
“Has he passed out?” Jack asks, feeling your body go limp.  
“Yeah, I think.”  
“Give him a slap, would you?” Jack angles his hips a little different so every thrust is against your prostate. Rhys pulls out and slaps you across the cheek. You enter the land of the living, again, only to have your mouth be brutalised by Rhys’s big cock.

Jack huffs, breathlessly, shoving up harder against you and leaning to the side to, passionately, kiss the other man, low moans coming from both of them as you shudder and shake, helplessly, between their hot bodies. You arch your back up as your first orgasm hits, eyes rolling back and stomach convulsing with the violent pleasure of it. Jack roars with laughter as you lose control of your bladder and piss yourself, quickly, pulling himself out to avoid ruining his designer pants. Once you’ve emptied yourself once, you do it again, white ropes of come painting the black marble panel, under the sinks. You hear a muffled grunt above you and warm come spurts down your throat as Rhys, roughly, jerks your head along his sensitive cock to orgasm, rocking back on his heels as his knees buckle, slightly.  
“Jack, oh God! Jack!” He moans, loudly, and the stocky man snakes a large hand over to milk the last drops from Rhys’s first orgasm of the night. He licks it from his fingers and pushes one of the come-soaked digits into your mouth, forcing you to taste the salty, bitter fluid. His huge cock re-enters you and thrusts in with a renewed, violent passion as the same hand slides down to close around your throat, strangling you over the edge and sending you into a second, more intense orgasm. The edges of the world go dark, the blackness closing in on you as you gasp for air. Your fingers grasp for something, anything. One of the men, a weapon, an item to pull you up but no. With one wrist still within Rhys’s control and the other hand spasming by your side, the fight seems fruitless.

Jack, finally, grunts and rocks forward, pulling out of you and reaching for Rhys. The cyborg releases you and lets you slide to the floor, falling to his knees and sucking Jack into his climax. The CEO braces himself against the counter with splayed fingers as his cock is skillfully worked, veins on his arms and neck popping out as his mouth falls open.  
“Mmmnn... Damn, kitten... Your lips are a fuckin’ Godsend...” He breathes as his hips buck, shoes sliding across the floor ever so slightly as he rocks into Rhys's mouth. A shiver tumbles over Jack’s spine as an orgasm claims his body, spewing some incomprehensible nonsense. The tattooed man chokes on his hot flesh, hot come dribbling down his chin as he, desperately, jerks himself off and, once more, spurts, weakly, onto the polished granite floor. He swallows with a gentle bob of his adam's apple, Jack pulling his chin down to make sure he swallowed every, damn drop. “Good boy.”

“C’mon, big guy, up you get.” Jack hauls you onto your feet and slings you over the sinks, again. Stripped of everything, the two step back to take in the view of their catch. It only lasts a moment, though, because then Jack’s fingers are on your shoulder blades and his feet kicking your legs apart. This time, Rhys holds your head up so you can look in the mirror as Jack’s soft cock rubs against your twitching ass. “Watch me fuck you, this time, pumpkin. I appreciate you sucking off my Rhysie and all but I want you to know that you belong to me, now.” He growls against your ear and you shudder, your cock twitching back to life at his words. No lie, you’d always imagined getting fucked by Jack just...not like this. Rhys grabs your cheeks and forces your face up to the mirror. Your cock twitches as you feel the blood rushing down, between your legs. You stare at yourself in the mirror, feeling the cock rubbing against your ass thicken and grow hard, again. “Round two! Here we go.” Then, a knock sounds at the door after trying to open it. “Go check who that is, kitten?” Jack asks and Rhys releases your jaw to go and open the door a crack. There’s a mumbling.  
“You what?!” Rhys whisper-yells as he buttons up his pants and heads outside. Nails rake red stripes down your back and Jack works his way into you, holding you up by your hair so you can watch him lose himself in the wet heat of your body. “Oh, shit! Oh, shit shit shit!” Rhys mumbles to himself as he carries another man, probably in the same state as you (minus the liquid skag musk). He’s small, lanky and wears glasses.  
“Wh— What happened?” Jack asks, breathily, as he slows his pace in and out of you, watching Rhys haul the smaller man into a stall.

He sounds like his puking his guts up so it sounds like that drug wasn’t put in just yours or...no. You put your glass down, mostly full, once Jack left his introduction floating. This sad sack must’ve picked it up and drank it. Soon, Jack is out of you, prepping another syringe of aphrodisiac and handing it to Rhys.  
“Just stick him, Rhys. At least then, he’s having a good time, right?” He reasons and Rhys grimaces. In the midst of the emergency, you collapse to the floor, watching the event unfold through tired, lust-hazed eyes. You tried to grab onto something, anything, to keep you up but you only end up turning one of the faucets on full blast. The body that Rhys was hauling shudders, a few moments after the injection. Drops of water land on your bare chest and you groan, quietly, as you see your erection bobbing in time with your pulse. Jack comes out of the stall and looks down at you, splayed out on the floor. “Looks like you might have yourself a playmate, pumpkin.” He chuckles, the toe of his shoe running along the underside of your cock. “How’s that?” He calls and Rhys comes to stand next to Jack, wiping his hands. Quickly, Jack goes to lock the door, again.  
“He’s a little weak but pretty much gagging for it.” He states, letting his gaze hover over you, taking in your semi-conscious form.

“Hey, Vaughn, I’ve got a friend here that would love to meet you.” Rhys calls, disappearing to help his friend over to near the sinks. When he leans over you, you try to talk, tell him to get out if he can, but no sound comes out, just a strangled moan as Jack grips onto his hair and stretches his lips around your cock. He’s red-faced and straining against his dress pants. His glasses are askew and his clothes are all wonky. Once he’s there, he does it enthusiastically, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Jack, now at full height, occasionally, pushes Vaughn’s lips to the very base of your cock and keeps him there, pressing on the back of the brunette’s neck with the heel of his shoe. You feel his throat tighten around your cock and it makes your breath catch.  
“Mmm. Good boy.” Jack grins, letting him up for air. Saliva drips from his lips as he licks his way up your cock.  
“Ohhhh, shit...” You hiss through gritted teeth as wandering hands grip onto any warm flesh they find.  
“Rhysie, this cupcake gives good head. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Jack gives Rhys a side glance and the younger man grins, kissing him, passionately.

“I have an idea.” Is the first wrong move in a series of such. Jack dispenses himself of his pants and straddles your head. “You’re tongue better be a good ride, pumpkin.” He chuckles, lustily, as he lowers himself down. The hot and sweet scent of musk invades your every orifice as your tongue finds his ass. “Now, cupcake, stop chewing on his dick for two seconds.” Vaughn pulls himself from you and looks up at Jack. “Now that he’s all hard and wet, how’d you like to ride that cock, hm?” Jack asks and the sex-crazed accountant nods, weakly. With hot breath against his perinueum, Jack gestures for Rhys to come over, shuddering and moaning all the while. Your cock is, soon, consumed in blissful heat that makes your body tense and then go impossibly slack. A cock slides into your ass and you find yourself panting, helplessly, against Jack’s skin. True to his word, Jack begins rolling his hips, coaxing your tongue against his needy asshole. With your cock consumed in white hot heat and with a long cock shoved in your ass, everything seems to feel like too much. You can’t see it but Vaughn is riding your cock, facing Rhys as he fucks you. The smaller brunette grasps, desperately, onto Rhys’s hair as he sucks and bites dark marks onto the flesh of his collarbones.  
“Ohhhh, God...” Rhys whines as he fucks into you. Vaughn is the loudest, disjointed moans and cut-off whines as he rides your cock.  
“Jeeeez... He’s a good onahole, huh, Rhysie?” Jack breathes, leaning your head back and pushing his cock down your throat. His hands are all on your neck, feeling the swell of his cock in your throat. “Mmm... Good boy, take it.” He chuckles, breathlessly. Rhys, with Vaughn’s mouth still on him, leans over to kiss Jack.  
“I’m not...gonna last much longer...” He pants out and Jack nods.  
“Yeah...” Fingers curl into Rhys’s hair and Jack near devours his lips. Everything seems to happen at once. Vaughn’s insides curl around you so tight that you think you’re going to explode and then you do when Jack comes down your throat and Rhys finishes in your ass. You shoot your load into Vaughn’s tight ass and hear him groan out, weakly, before falling off of you.

Rhys and Jack get up, brushing themselves down. Jack grabs his shoulders and press nails into his shoulder blades. Vaughn, now asleep and snoring, is still hard. They, finally, seem to remember your presence and Jack breaks the kiss, chuckling, lowly, as Rhys works his massive cock back into his pants for him.  
“Sorry, pumpkin; Rhysie always gets the most attention.” Jack grins, returning the favor for the other man and turning to fix his gelled hair in the mirror. “You got that recorded, right?” He prompts as Rhys leans down to wipe come from the corner of your mouth and give you a smirk.  
“Of course.” His PA leers, opening the door as a sharp knock sounds. Two burly men enter and make a beeline for you, picking you up and tossing a blanket over your and Vaughn’s sweaty, discheveled bodies as you start to slip in and out of consciousness.  
“Welcome to Hyperion, pumpkin! Hope you enjoyed your first day as my personal onahole.” Jack calls after you with a mad laugh, your eyelids fluttering closed as the laughter echoes in the hallway.  
“Coulda just asked...” You manage with your last bit of coherent thought and smile, weakly.

Hey, you could get used to this.


End file.
